Demonic Tsukune
by Killer300
Summary: What if Tsukune was possessed by a demon? What if Mizore was as powerful as Moka? All of this and more in this unique twist on the series. Hey guys, new taste of my writing. I hope you like it, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Demonic Tsukune

I never understood myself why he possessed me. I was just like every other kid until it happened. That day, when I was 12 years old, I was possessed by a demon. He came, coming with a contract that had been signed by my real father. I had never known before that the father I knew wasn't my real father. My real father was quite different from him, he was a desperate man. Was that why he had signed a contract with a demon? Who knows, but the contract was quite something. In return for granting my father fortune and a sex slave, he in return had to grant his son as a vessel for the demon in the human world. He signed it, knowing that it ultimately wouldn't affect him in a negative way. Real demons are clever, they don't ask for your soul. They ask for something you have no problem letting go with because it doesn't exist yet. They ask to possess your children or to possess the wife you don't have yet. That must have been why he immediately ran from mom when she became pregnant. She was his former sex slave in the contract. Now, she had sort of recovered from everything. She had been freed from the contract when dad died. He died just a couple of days before the demon came for me. The contract stated he couldn't possess me until dad died. With that out of the way, the demon would get what he entered the contract for, me.

That's what I don't get, why he wanted me. I'm not special in any way really. He did all that just to get me? I guess he really wanted to wreak hell on Earth. What he didn't suspect was that I adapted to him eventually. Before he could fully possess me, I found a way to control his influence. Self injury destroyed a lot of his influence over me. I figured out the self injury part from an accident. How to kill the demon I learned from a girl in a dream much later. She said I would have to pay her later for her services. I learned from her that to kill the demon, I would have to either enter extreme cold or kill myself. The injuries did keep him at bay for now, but I can only cut myself so many times before people notice. I hid it from my parents by claiming I got into accidents constantly. Every time I cut myself, I felt him growing weaker. The problem of course was that every day he gained power to compensate. It doesn't help that every time he takes control, he heals all the cuts. This allows him to completely regain his power. So, I have to cut myself again to get his influence cut back down again. He currently has gotten a third of the way to possessing me. That means he can have control for about 8 hours.

So, how did my parents deal with all this? They were horrified by it to say the least. I knew they wouldn't believe me if I said I was possessed by a demon so didn't talk about it. Because of this, they thought I had severe schizophrenia or something. The demon talks to me constantly, and in the past I yelled back many times. I don't do it as much anymore but it obviously affected my parents enough to send me to a mental hospital. Before I went there, they had discovered the numerous cuts on me. That only further encouraged them to send me there. The demon quieted down when I went there. I appeared to be fine there, but I knew that it wouldn't last. They tried to treat me, but when nothing appeared to be wrong suddenly, they let me go. After I left, I cut myself to control him again. This time though, I made sure he would have to heal it. Ever since then, life has been the same cycle. Wake up, make a deep cut, let him heal it, after awhile sneak somewhere to make another massive cut, and then let him heal it again. The pain was worth it, exorcisms don't work on him so until I run into rather extreme cold, I'm stuck with him.

That's right; religion doesn't mean shit for me. God can't save me from this demon because he isn't a Christian demon. Besides, I doubt there is a god now. Too much has happened that he didn't do shit about for me to believe in him anymore. Anyway, I doubt I would survive the temperatures required to kill the demon. I would have to be in temperatures far below zero, probably killing me. I remember the girl gave me the cryptic hint of, "_A blizzard might work if you could stand in it for an entire day but otherwise a human icicle of you would have to suffice_." That isn't exactly comforting but I've learned that I should get used to the idea of dying to kill the demon. The reason why is that I know the damage he can do. He does more than just kill or hurt, although he does plenty of that. The main thing he does is get people to do things they would never do otherwise. He inspires lust and violence within people that would otherwise never do so. The real damage he does comes from his beauty and false hopes of love. He once pushed a girl to kill herself, and he has convinced many to kill. All of this would be much worse had it not been for my intervention. Too bad I can't undo the damage he already has done; my social skills are nonexistent compared to his. Imagine the most charismatic and handsome man and you would have the demon. Now imagine a very strange outcast and you have me. I don't have the social skills to stop someone like that, so I just have to live with the damage he does. Not that he just damages from his talk, he also has control of flame. He has burned countless people to death.

Because of all this, I must isolate myself and injure myself every day. I'm paying the price for my father's actions. I also don't exactly pay attention in class a lot or apply myself in school. I always barely made Cs at best in class. Struggling with a demon for three years of your life kind of does that to you. That was why the only school that accepted me was some place called, "Youkai Academy." I had failed the tests miserably, so I thought no place would accept me. Instead, a strange boarding school accepted me for whatever reason. Whatever the reason, I had to go. My parents told me that it would maybe help me in getting better. They knew I wasn't exactly doing so hot, although they didn't know I still cut myself. For that reason, I was going to have to adapt to it. I was opposed to it myself because I knew the demon would have new prey there. You see, he feeds off the violence, death and fire like I a maggot feeds off corpses. Only coldness seems to truly hurt him, I don't why either. Okay, sure he can control fire but that isn't his main ability. Maybe it's because cold is very peaceful in its own way. It has destroyed a lot itself but it is oddly peaceful even then. It isn't loud and it only happens if it is in excess. Perhaps that is something that he doesn't know how to deal with, therefore coldness easily kills him.

Anyway, the day has finally arrived for me to go to the school. I arrive at the bus stop, completely silent about my current fate. When I get there, I sense the demon becoming very excited inside of me. So, I decide to quickly stab myself in the chest. He immediately heals it, but it got him to be calmer. I reminded him that I wouldn't let him have complete free reign even when we got there. When the bus arrived, I boarded on it in complete silence. The bus driver sat there, smoking a big cigar. I didn't really notice, I had stopped caring about the outside world ever since I had become possessed. Once I boarded, he started driving to the school. On the way there, the demon and I had our usual banter in my head.

"Well, I see that you're your usual cold self. You don't care at all about my needs or the needs of others. Why can't you see that I'm here to stay and just get used to it?" The demon asked.

"You'll never be free of me. I will kill you one day, just wait my friend." I replied in my usual cold voice. I never could get much emotion over anything anymore. I had become so dulled to everything that I couldn't help it anymore. I no longer felt pain when I cut myself; I now registered it like I would register a light pat from someone. Pain no longer affects me anymore for that matter. I have become so used to enduring it that I no longer can feel anything. I have not only become immune to physical pain, I've become immune to emotional pain too. I haven't cried in years because I no longer have the emotions for it. The only thing that gives me any semblance of feeling anymore is the memories of that girl. She killed herself because she thought it would help me. She said that I was a fixation of lust for her, and the demon fed off of that. The reason was that it pained her to not be able to do the things she wanted to with me. This caused her mental agony and the demon fed off of it like a human fed at a feast. Karin was her name. It means flower bell and while I don't understand why her parents named her that, the name still sounded beautiful. I wish I could have ended my life before I met her. I wish I was stronger back then, but I was so weak without her. Now, I know what I must do. I must stand in a blizzard for an entire day. I must let it chill me to the core to finally kill the demon. Shortly after she committed suicide is when I had the dream. Maybe that is why the girl looked like her.

Anyway, we finally reached the school. There, I had left the bus. The bus driver said this could be a scary place. Yeah, well he didn't know what it was like to control a demon for years so I'm pretty sure that I would be fine here. Speaking of which, I now had to control this demon somehow. There were many new victims for him here, and I wasn't going to let him touch any of them. If that mean cutting my neck open, then so be it. He would heal it too quickly but that actually did hurt. I walked to the school which looked like something out of a bad horror movie. Like the ones that spend all their money on the setting and everything else suffers for it. While on the way there, I heard the sound of something. Before I could react, I was suddenly rammed behind by a bicycle. That pushed me into the ground.

"I'm sorry, are you okay? My anemia blurs my eyesight." said a girl with pink hair. Rather than responding to her, I just ran off as fast as I could. I couldn't let her get to know me. This was the perfect chance to break any chance of a relationship with her, saving her from the demon. I couldn't let him claim any more lives. He intentionally tried to sell himself to girls so that he could emotionally manipulate and feed off them. When I got to my homeroom, I was hoping I appeared to be very creepy to everyone there. I took my seat and just waited for the introductions to end. Only, I heard, "this is a school for monsters," which immediately got my attention.

After I heard that, I heard about the rules. Apparently, everyone had to stay in human form and not reveal their monster human form to anyone. This didn't particularly scare me; I doubted that anyone could possibly kill the demon. It did open up a whole new host of problems. Did they pick me because they knew I was possessed? Doubtful, it was probably just an accident. Just my luck, like with my dad. At least life had given me Karin briefly, beautiful Karin. I wonder what she would think of my current circumstances. She probably wouldn't care, she believed in all this stuff. I met her at the mental hospital and that was where I fell for her. She believed me when no one else would. I remember when I met her after a group discussion. The conversation went something like this.

"You're not like all the other boys. You seem to have some kind of secret that you keep. It probably is why you're here. Why don't you tell me? I promise to not tell anyone. Besides, they wouldn't believe me anyway. They think I have severe schizophrenia or something. So, will you tell me boy?" She asked me.

"No. You wouldn't believe me. No one can save me now. Just fuck off." I replied.

"Oh, why wouldn't I believe you? You clearly don't know me very well. I'm the craziest one here, everyone is scared of me. They think I'm going to suddenly kill them or something. They sent me here when I claimed that I had seen demons when I attacked a man. I knew what he really was, but society won't believe me. Oh well, I guess that's the fate of us all. So please, talk to me. I won't ever stop bothering you about it. Might as well reveal your secrets now." She said.

"Okay, I guess no one will believe me anyway, so here it is. I am possessed by a demon and must hurt myself to contain it. Is that enough for you?" I asked.

"I believe you. Sounds like your father signed you out to a demon. Wasn't anything like the church wants us to believe, was it? Lost your faith in god I guess. Not surprising, everyone who is really affected by the supernatural realizes that sooner or later. Most end up becoming monsters in disguise as the rich and beautiful. They feed off society and cause it to suffer while they are at it. You're one of the lucky few whom now how to repel the demon. It isn't through faith in god; it is through hurting yourself to hurt it. You've probably figured out suicide would kill it by now. I'll tell you that you probably won't get the chance to do that anytime soon here. Don't worry though; I'll make sure that you keep the demon at bay. You can do it with your fingernails if you practice." She replied.

After that, I immediately hung out with her more. We became fast friends, she knew so much about the demons. She was taken on a tour of the demon world with one of them. She said they aren't all evil, mine just happened to be. They were all reflections of extreme emotions which most people couldn't appreciate. Depression, rage, real love, and lust in its extremities were some examples. I asked her about what she meant by true love. She responded that real love was a kind of devotion that most lovers could only dream of. That was where the myth of ghosts came from, it was really demons coming back to try to comfort their lovers. The problem was that demons are so hard to understand because they are so twisted from their extreme emotions. These emotions gain power they didn't have in the human world, literally twisting their bodies along with their minds. The world they live in is ruled by emotions that most would think of as hell. They don't care though; they only care about trying to fulfill their emotions. In a sense, they are enslaved by them. But that would normally imply something bad, which in this case it isn't. It just is their existence, they can't help it.

Anyway, while I took a trip down memory lane, the pink haired girl from earlier suddenly came in to the class. She introduced herself as Moka and then took me out of class. "Why did you run from me earlier? Do you hate dealing with people or something? Please, tell me, why did you run from me?" asked Moka.

"I run from everyone. The reason why is none of your fucking business." I replied. At that, I just left, like I did last time. I ran from her like I ran from everyone else. I had to leave this school, it didn't matter what my parents wanted. A school of monsters was just as vulnerable as a school of humans. The only difference is what he would offer them would be different. Those people that he got to kill for him, they were all convinced by either him manipulating their emotions or exploiting their political opinions. The former he has done 12 times, the latter he has done three times. If the latter doesn't seem as bad, consider that each person killed at least 20 people before they were stopped. The former each killed one person, and all killed out of either love or hate. With love, he convinced girls to either kill their kill their fathers or brothers for him. With the latter emotions, hate, he convinced people to take their hate one step further. In both cases, he made me lose faith in emotion in general. It took Karin to restore my faith in my own emotions. It took her to convince me that love doesn't always hurt. Too bad that eventually she only cemented the fact that emotions betray.

I would have left had it not been for me hearing a scream. Normally, I could care less, but suddenly a vision of the girl from the dream appeared. She said, "Go Tsukune, save the girl. I know that you think this place won't help you but it will. You'll meet a girl here who can kill our demonic friend. Just remember that you owe me eventually." She said.

At that, I went to save this girl. When I got there, I saw Moka and some muscle bound freak. I didn't hear this asshole while I was in class, but that was only because I didn't hear him. I wasn't surprised, I know his type. The rapist scumbag who is too used to getting what he wants. I'm not totally sure how the girl from earlier thought I could save Moka, but it didn't matter. If I could meet someone here who could kill the demon, I was willing to pay any price. Except letting the demon out of course, I would rather die than let that happen. So, I ran in-between the steroid freak and the girl to take blows I guess. The guy ran up to hit me but I dodged it. This guy is an idiot at combat, I can definitely say that. I learned from the demon a lot about combat and I learned how to fight somewhat well from him. Not that it mattered; I avoid dealing with people for the most part, so it's a non-issue.

I dodged him some, keeping the same dull expression I usually have on my face. Life really has fucked me up, so much so that even during extreme situations, I always appeared to be bored or something. Hey, if life fucked you this many times, I doubt you would care. You would probably respond like an abuse victim, you would just let it happen. This wasn't very much different. Eventually, he landed a blow on me that sent me flying into a gravestone. He then came up and started beating me up. I didn't care anymore, pain doesn't affect me. The problem I realized too late is that this kind of violence is what the demon loves. Before I could react, he took over.

I was back in the place he was normally at. I watched through my eyes as he rose. As I watched, I fought with all my might to get control back. I did so, by battling him in my head. While I fought him in my head, he killed the monster in real life. He simply tossed the monster over his head and then crushed its skull with his foot. After that, he tried to go talk to Moka. Before he could though, I beat him in my head. Once I regained control I said this to Moka.

"Girl, I suggest doing this. Stay the fuck away from me! You don't know what I am. What you saw wasn't an act of benevolence. That was an act of feeding by a demon. I suggest that you avoid me, for your own good. You don't want to know what he is capable of." I told her. At that, I left for the dorms. If anyone here could help me, it was worth taking the risk. Besides, I guess I'm a monster inside now. I'm no longer human, just like everybody here.


	2. Author Note

Letter of Apology

I hate to say this guys but it looks like Demonic Tsukune won't be updated for a long time. I have to work on a remake for my first successful but flawed story, Introverted Tsukune. You guys probably know what was wrong with it, it was rushed, a lot. I'm making a remake with Dark Deity to fix this. Please, read the remake and the sequels to the original story while you wait. Hopefully, this summer I'll be able to continue writing it. Again, terribly sorry about this but I can't continue right now. I hope this helps.


	3. Agony: My Salvation and Existence

Agony: My Salvation and Existence

After I had gone to the dorms, I went to sleep. My dreams were of that girl from before.

"Hello Tsukune. I see that you have adapted to your surroundings as usual. You'll soon get to meet me in your world, but first you must experience mine." said the girl. At that, she took my hand and guided me through a hellish landscape. Around me, men charged at each other to rip each other apart again and again, young children cried for their mothers that were none existent here, men and women came together to perform thousands of sexual acts not describable here, and women cut themselves up with knives. All of this was just an infinite quest to try to satisfy emotions that were unsatisfied in life. Most would consider hell, but I know better. This existence is simply the inevitable for us all, everyone eventually will be here. Until we die under an emotional excess, we will simply come back over and over again. Karin told me that, for she learned it from one of the more, coherent demons here. This place isn't heaven or hell, it simply is. All of them are trying to satisfy urges that were unmet in the human world, sometimes that means going back to it. That's sadly what happened with me, that's who my demon was. He was one who thought he could satisfy his emotions by going back to Earth. What I didn't understand is why she led me here? I knew she was a demon, who else would know the stuff she did, but she didn't seem like the type that would lead me here.

"Umm, may I ask why you brought me here? I know what this place is, so why do I need to experience it?" I asked. Rather than immediately replying, she spun around and then did something kind of freaky. She got out a knife and cut on her face with random motions seemingly. While she was doing this, her whole body warped and twisted as if being fought over. I realized that was exactly what was happening, this was multiple demons stuck in the same body. I knew why this happened, one demon wanted access to the human world and another had it. Then maybe a third entered because it too wanted access to the human world. The first is quite powerful, therefore is able to convince the second quite easily. The third will probably be weaker, but will know how to manipulate people better. That's what was happening here. Eventually, it responded to my question verbally.

"I have taken you here to understand that you shouldn't fear this place. I know you do, you don't want to come here. You think that emotion will ultimately betray you like all these people here, but you're wrong. Everyone here eventually comes to peace with their emotions; it just takes a very long time. In a sense, they are serving time in hell. The difference here is that they are being punished by their own emotions, rather than by god. Those that committed suicide foolishly believed that their problems would end by death. They were wrong; depression followed them here to torture them. Those consumed by true love thought they would be forced to leave their lovers when they came here. They were wrong; they would have to continue their servitude to love here. Those in lust thought their lust would end in death. They were wrong; their fantasies still torture them here. Here, emotions rule them. Their bodies are reformed to serve their emotions. Their minds are forced to come to grips with it. Most of all, they learn that the end will only come from fulfillment of these emotions. You know all of this, but you think you can't deal with it. You're wrong, everyone can and will deal with it. Everyone will eventually come here, for the only way to ever reach the true end is to reach an emotional extreme. You must let emotions completely dominate every part of your body. You must reach fulfillment, I'm here to teach you that." She said. Her voice sounded like three people's voices combined into one. One of the voices sounded like Karin. Another sounded like a deep man's voice. The final one sounded like the voice of a woman in her 40s whose voice was very motherly. The first sounds like the average voice a teenage girl with a slight bit of sweetness added. The second sounds deep and very enraged, like the voice of a man who just discovered his wife cheating on him. The final one sounds like a woman in love that's unrequited, very sweet and sad at once. All together, they don't sound like any person. They sounded more like what the voice of hell would be like if it existed. Fortunately, after a little bit, they decided to take turns speaking. It is very strange though, like listening to three different people talk to you in the same conversation.

One suddenly spoke to me, the one that sounded like Karin. "Tsukune, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I didn't know how to confess to you. I had a lust so strong that I couldn't understand it. It's why I helped you so much, not out of love but out of lust. Lust has consumed me, I can't control it anymore. It has control of me, that's why I'm even here right now. Mixed in with it is depression and lo-" said Karin.

"SILENCE! You know our arrangement works differently than that. I must be able to have my share too of this boy. You can't speak to him now. I understand that you want him, but I want love too. Remember what our arrangement was, we will all get him, not anyone of us. Before that, we must help our friend get revenge." The woman said.

"That's right! I got to kill that FUCKING BITCH! The fucking bitch who gave me up for a wealthy husband who happened to be my asshole boss. Both of those fuckers must DIE! They must burn for what they did to me! She divorced me, he killed me. They caused me to eventually kill myself. I realized too late that the only way to ever get vengeance is to kill both of those fuckers!" He yelled.

"SHUT UP! We get it; your wife is a fucking bitch. Just give us some goddamn fucking time to establish our own link, then you can kill her. As for you Wendy, wait in fucking line! I know that you loved him once, but that was a fucking lie. You know that you were just owned by his father. He never knew you, what good will your love do for him now! At least I could help him. At least I tried to free him. Sadly, I had to die to prevent the demon from getting too much influence. My own lust caused that, my own fucking lust. I know what you wanted to do with your son! The contract's effects actually transferred to him; therefore you can't help loving him. At least he didn't abuse you, unlike the motherfucker who started all this." said Karin.

"Perhaps so, but I can't help fucking being here, can I? More importantly, at least my love wasn't as filthy as yours. I know what you wanted him to do with you. I know what sick fantasies you had. You know that he will never wan-" Wendy said.

"FUCK YOU! You don't understand. Besides, love and lust are heavily linked. Otherwise, how do you explain your own lust for your own son? You know that he affects everyone the same way, girls lust after him for it. It's something that he can't help and tries to get rid of. Most men would love it, but he thinks he'll hurt everyone that gets close to him. You may love him in that way because of the contract, but it still is sick itself. So before you accuse me of having sick fantasies, examine yourself." Karin responded.

Their conversation and the sounds around me were driving me insane. All around me, I heard thousands of moans of pleasure, screams of agony and weeping from something lost. While hearing that, I heard a demon arguing with two other demons. I had just found out that Karin was a demon. I'm not sure how to deal with that, I guess I should've anticipated this. I should have known that in her emotional state, she would be perfect for becoming a demon. Not only did she lust, she has severe depression, and on top of all that, she did have love, despite what she thinks. Love may have not been the strongest emotion of the three, but it was there. It scared me to see a demon of this type, one of the few things that does inspire fear in me. They were right, I did fear this place. Not because it was hell, but because being here would mean I had let emotion conquer me. It meant everyone had to give into an emotional extreme sooner or later. That scared me, especially because I hate emotional extremes. They never seemed to give me anything.

"Tsukune! You must understand something. Don't run from this place, it will only hurt you. Don't try to shut out your emotions, they will only come back to haunt you here. The true ultimate sin is chastity for it denies fulfillment. Fulfillment of emotion is what the end is all about. Only through that do we eventually come to terms with ourselves. Please, don't fear this place." Karin said.

I ran like hell rather than responding. This place isn't hell, but that doesn't mean that it can't inspire fear. But I couldn't run, no matter how much I wanted to. I felt as if I was being held in place. Suddenly, the demon recombined. It still had the voice of Karin, but now it was at an uneasy peace with its transformation again. It told me this, "I can't let you run, besides, there is nowhere to run to here. We are in the world of demons, really the world of emotions. Your kind simply calls us demons because we harm them. They don't realize that all shall eventually be here. It's in fact time to leave, but you'll be back here tomorrow." She said to me.

I woke up after that. But I realize where I had been, the world of demons. I was freaked out because I saw what Karin had become. Karin had become an incredibly powerful demon, but didn't have access to the human world. In order to get access, a demon must have a couple things. First was a reason to come back, second was an object they owned to still be here, and finally you needed a strong link with a person. If a demon didn't have an object of theirs here, they would have to find one. She had to find an object she was close with. The man she was with probably was close with the bed he discovered his wife in, and because he knew of it, was able to return. Karin would probably need to find the object she committed suicide with to return. That's why she needed him; she didn't know where the object was. While she did jump off a building to commit suicide, she landed on a car when she landed. She would have to find that exact car before she could enter our world without help. Who knows where that car is now though?

When I woke up, I immediately stabbed myself. Always had to do that, you never know when the other demon will rise. After that, I went through a morning routine most probably go through. The whole time I thought over what Karin meant by me by the fact that girls lust after me but can't help it? I realized that it was true though, how else would the demon inside me have convinced all those other girls to kill for him, but I thought that had been because of him. I didn't know that I, in of myself, was that attractive to girls. I also had tried to make myself unappealing to try to save people from the demon. From the sound of what Karin said, that was pointless. No matter how hard I tried, people would always want to get close to me. That seemed to be the case judging by what the demon did back then. No matter how hard I tried, nothing would protect people seemingly. Rather than crying, which is what maybe other people would've done, I stabbed myself. I did so again and again in the vain hope of killing the other side of me. The more I stabbed him, the more he had to heal. He grew quite weak, but this was pointless. I stopped after 10 minutes of heavy stabbing. I then went to class.

On the way there, I felt like I was being followed. I looked around constantly, but saw no one. When I got to class, nothing changed from my previous school experiences. I went through classes like a zombie and went back to the emotionless self I'm normally. My face became the same dull face it normally was. It was then I noticed the girls that did stare at me. Why was I so attractive to them? Just my luck I guess, the one person who doesn't want to be attractive to the opposite sex is incredibly. I heard the demon laughing inside me. I wasn't surprised; no matter what I did he seemed to win in the end. He would have his fill, unless I died before then. I had to find that person that could help me here and fast. But how, I have no social skills. More importantly, I didn't know anyone here yet that could freeze things into ice.

When I left for classes, I had two problems. The first was that I had to find the person here that could help me. The second and more pressing problem at the moment was that I had to join a club. The teacher said it was to help me, "integrate into human society." Well, while that is admittedly a valid complaint for someone like me, I kind of have a reason. Hey, try getting possessed by a demon and see how well it works out when it comes to integration in human society. Anyway, it looks like I should search for a club. I eventually decided on the movie club because it had very few people and was actually one of my hobbies. Yeah, somehow between being ripped apart by a demon and trying to avoid everybody, I found time to watch movies. It was one of the few things that allowed me to forget the real world.

So, I went to the movie club that afternoon. There, I saw a small girl who wore a witch costume. She looked like she was 11, perhaps she was a prodigy that was kicked out of society by it. "Hey, can I join the movie club?" I asked her. She looked up, surprised that anyone came to join the club I guess, and smiled. That day we didn't watch anything because we didn't have enough club members yet. So instead, we talked about our favorite movies. Her favorite genre was exploitation flicks which is kind of creepy for an 11 year old. My favorite genre was and is horror movies. Not most of them though because they don't quite work out, however, there are a few that I like because they are good enough to let me forget the world. Eventually, I left again for the dorm. Overall, wasn't too bad, but I had to watch the demon to make sure he didn't rise again. Had to make 3 big cuts to make up for the time I wasn't cutting. Worked like a charm. So, I went to the dorm and prepared for sleep, unsure of what I would find there.

Karin) I knew what I wanted. The fantasies didn't leave that in question. Instead, it was too revealing so I hated it. I know them quite well now; after all, I'm in a world ruled by them now in a sense. There is one I remember from when I was still alive I still have sometimes.

"You sure you want me to do this? Is this even legal in any way?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh hell no is it acceptable for us to do this but please do continue. I want you to, fulfill me." I replied.

"Karin, you're almost bleeding and I think you've more bruises than I have cuts. You also have plenty of cuts too, I think I should sto-" said Tsukune.

"NO! Continue, this give me more than you'll ever understand. I know you think its nuts to enjoy this, but I LOVE every second of this, please continue. PLEASE!" I said.

"Okay, but not much longer, I don't want to hurt you." Tsukune said. At that, he continued. I would cum many times before the fantasy ended, at least 3. Back then, I would try to control it. I tried to pinch myself out of daydreaming them, but they just invaded my normal dreams instead. I knew this caused me to be frustrated and depressed; both of these fed the demon inside Tsukune. So, I killed myself thinking that I could maybe save him some pain. It didn't work; instead, it almost drove him to the breaking point. He needed me, just not in the same way I needed him. He loved me, but only in a platonic way. I don't really think he has sexual desires anymore, not after dealing with the demon as long as he has.

Now, I'm inside a tri-demon with two other fucks, one who happens to know Tsukune, the other who doesn't. The one who does is his true mother, really just another whore really. I know what she really wants to do with him, she just wants to fuck his brains his out like the rest of them. The other guy, a man whose wife cheated on him with his boss who killed him, he is just a raging asshole. I don't blame him for it, but still, why the fuck can't he understand that he needs to be patient? I need to find that fucking car that I fell on. It is probably in a junkyard somewhere by now, but I still try to find it. I actually know what country and city it is in, Tokyo, Japan, but not exactly where inside. Yeah, large area to cover obviously, Tokyo is only couple thousand kilometers. I had to find that fucking car though because otherwise, I would never get reunited with my love.

If only Tsukune understood, you can't avoid this place. I once feared this place too, every since that demon took me here. The demon that brought me here always was either crying or silent. The reason why is it was a combination of 69 different people. 50 of them were people who committed mass suicide on a deserted island. The other 19 were lovers that died in a war away from their spouses or girlfriends at home. So yeah, it isn't very surprising that it either cries a lot or is silent. It treated me well enough when I went there though. It said that my grandfather was among them and that two of the people who kill themselves on the island were genetically related to me. So, it was taking me here so it could see me. It also took me here because the demon as a whole had one goal at the moment, to protect all the people related to the lovers. That meant from themselves sometimes too, like in my case. So, they showed me a sight that would drive many insane and taught me life is sweet, because this is what is waiting for you if you commit suicide, servitude to depression until it is fulfilled.

This demon was quite powerful to say the least. It could teleport, had the ability to suck the life out of someone, and had rifles growing out of its back. Those rifles could be fired at any time. Not only that, it had only one weakness and it was an extremely rare weakness. If a person related to one of the lovers killed it, it would die. I was the only person alive that was related to any of the lovers, because all the other lovers' spouses had been killed in the war. I wasn't planning to kill it anytime soon, so it was invincible for now.

What I learned though later the hard way was that we all will enter emotional extremes sooner or later. It was supposed to happen, without it, we would never get a chance at gaining fulfillment. Fulfillment is the ultimate goal. The problem is that Tsukune now distrusts emotional extremes and demons. He doesn't understand that this place is inevitable. Trying to be emotionless will only hurt him more. That is part of why I must unite with him. The other reason is that I must fulfill myself. I know it's selfish, but I can't help it. That is why my own weakness is so strange now. The only thing that will kill me now is if Tsukune gives into his lust. That is what is so weird about us, the only way to gain fulfillment is also the way we will die. So until Tsukune does so, I'm invincible but also unfulfilled. It is a cruel situation that all demons endure. The person they need fulfillment from is likely to never want to give in. Tsukune getting horny enough any time soon is unlikely, unless I interfere. If I meet him, maybe he will, but only if I get to spend all the time I want with him. So until I find that fucking car and get Tsukune alone with me, I'll be unfulfilled.

(Author's Note: Hi guys, looks like I'll be able to finally give you something. For all of you out there that may be fans of exploitation or horror movies, there may be some surprises in here. Please review.)


	4. The Mega Demons

The Mega Demons

I woke up in the demon world once again. The sounds all came back. This place never really changes, a never changing symbol of the power of emotion. She was there again too. She led me around again. This time, she took me to a much more specific place than last time. She took me to the place where fulfillment has been denied for thousands of years. She took me to the hall and pit of arch demons.

When I realize where we are going, I try to resist. But, they are too strong. Not just Karin at this point, others pull me there too. I hear sobbing of suicides, screams of rage from killers and soldiers, and moans of pleasure from the unsatisfied. I soon am dragged onto a table in front of three other demons beside the ones who took me here. Well, they aren't really a single demon, but the amount of people in them at this point is not countable.

The first of the three was the Masks of the Oppressed. It is a giant floating swarm of masks. This demon is the representation of any person oppressed by a brutal government. The people oppressed in feudal times are in there, the people oppressed by the Nazis are in there, and so are the people that were behind the iron curtain. They usually died of starvation, disease, or squads killing them in the night. The masks represent the fake face of content they usually had to wear every day. The demon will not be fulfilled until there are no governments that oppress anymore. Because of the impossibility of the goal, it continues to get bigger, and more powerful.

The second of the three is the Weeping Bleeder. It's called that because it always has slashed wrists and throat that bleed endlessly while it weeps. It represents all the suicides that had conditions so bad; death is pure mercy for them. These are the children doomed to endless poverty, the mothers with all their children dead, and those enslaved by money to endless degradation. It will not be fulfilled until suicide no longer is necessary. That would mean a world without poverty, and war. It also continues to get bigger and more powerful from the impossibility of its goal.

The third and final of the three is the Moaning Widow. It isn't just made up of widows that didn't have their husbands to please them though, that actually only makes up a tiny portion. Most of it is made up of people that get denied lust by those they love. Whether that's because they are dead, or just frigid is irreverent. Either will get you into this growing hoard. It is always in the form of a woman covered in a series of tattoos that represent dirty things while she masturbates. It is always completely naked, regardless of the circumstance. It will not be fulfilled until sex becomes completely liberated from the confines of chastity.

All of them are basically gods here, but in the real world they don't have direct influence. But, they have plenty of indirect influence, like influencing dreams. They have caused both good and bad things to happen. The first is responsible for both thousands of riots and democracy indirectly. The second is responsible for both the New Deal and Communism, indirectly. The third is responsible for the sexual revolution, and many rapes from too much goading. The latter it will always say it doesn't support, just things get out of control.

All of them can do whatever they want to me here. I'm like a doll to them here, one they can either care for or pick apart if they please. Karin suddenly briefly appears and says, "Tsukune, don't fear them. They would have killed you in the real world by now if they wanted to. Please, listen to them, even if they sound very confusing. They are some the wisest people here."

I reply, "I don't fear death itself, not anymore."

"No, but you do fear the death that sends you crying, screaming or moaning obviously. You fear me for what it reflects in you. The greatest crime is denial, and you are guilty. It's time to wake up." Said the Masks of the Oppressed.

Okay, that was a voice that just freaked me out to say the least. It sounds like a thousand voices speaking at once, and it speaks strangely. Time to wake up from denial? What am I denying? That I have rage like it does? Before I can think about this too long, the second one speaks.

"Stop wasting your life! You mortals waste your lives on pointless pursuits, not realizing the truth. The truth that burns worse than any flame. The truth that life is only another part of an endless cycle. A cycle that we are still stuck in and probably will be for eternity. Emotion is the beacon to fulfillment, but you must let it shine first." The Weeping Bleeder screamed at me while sobbing.

This one spoke more normally, but just kept ramming in what I'm getting sick of being told, to stop being cold. I know that, but how can I feel when I have a demon that feeds off of that? Besides, why can't this wait until another life, when I have less on the table to deal with? Who knows I guess. Before this line of thinking gets anywhere, the third speaks.

"Oh boy, let yourself go. Oh, I know that pesky demon causes problems, but you have a very unsatisfied girl that could use some very special love from you. Come on boy, let the poor girl in, give her what she so badly needs. Let her give you a fun time. There isn't any harm in letting go when everyone is on the same wagon." She said.

I replied for the first time with, "But I have a demon inside of me. It exploits people through emotion. I can't let myself feel, or it will grow too powerful. I need to protect those around me. So I ca-"

I got interrupted by, "FUCK THE DEMON! You know what is really happening here. You just have an excuse to completely shut down. Yes, the demon is powerful, but you already have a way of weakening it. Besides, what will you say when it is killed? Will you stay as cold as you are now? It's so easy to just deny the need to let go when you have a demon that feeds on it, but afterwards, not so much. So, STOP USING THE DEMON AS AN EXCUSE! Face reality, before you die again and have to repeat a lot of this." The third demon said.

Before that got anywhere, the second demon suddenly said, "It may be true that you need coldness to kill the demon, but that does not come from the lack of emotion. It comes from inner peace. You will never be free of the demon until you come to inner peace. Even if you kill it, it will just exploit the contract in the next life, and then the next after that. You must cleanse the demon from you, then seek fulfillment, if you truly want to free of demons. Because when you kill him, others will want you. Emotionless people are very good targets, they are easy to possess. You must act, or you shall only suffer more!"

What the second demon said changed everything. So, now I had to feel again, or deal with other demons. Then, the first demon spoke up.

"You do have emotion, but you deny it. You're not at peace, which is why the demon can regain power so easily. Find the girl with purple hair and a lollipop. She can cleanse you, if you get close to her. You must find out what troubles her so much and then heal her if you want to get her close." The second demon said.

At that, the demon that brought me here came. It said with all of its voices combined, "Tsukune, you must know her name. It's Mizore, and she still weeps right now. You must do something to grab her attention. Also, don't try to convince her to kill you, she won't."

Before I left, all of the three other demons yelled in unison, "Don't trust the Exorcist! He is full of lies and can't help you! Don't let him convince you otherwise!"

At that, I was sent back to the human world.


End file.
